


恋爱轻喜剧

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	恋爱轻喜剧

“你应该试着谈谈恋爱。”杰森弯下腰，单手撑着桌子。他的手正压在提姆摊开的书页上，挡住了后者的视线。  
“什么？”提姆皱眉，镜片后的一双蓝眼睛里既有疑惑也有不满。  
“我是说，你应该试着谈谈恋爱。”杰森十分耐心地重复了一遍，又凑近了提姆一点，几乎挨到他的鼻尖。  
“……为什么？”提姆上下打量了一番面前这家伙——胡乱翘起的头发，不知道是早上懒得梳头还是有意而为之，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，高高的鼻梁和线条坚硬的下巴，宽阔的肩膀，白色衬衫下包裹的肌——等一下？！提姆眨眨眼睛，费了些力气将目光从对方松松垮垮的领带上移开——我在看些什么？！  
“因为我觉得你喜欢我。”杰森大言不惭，抛给提姆一个大大的微笑。  
上帝啊——提姆撇撇嘴，真的没意识到吗，杰森？你再这么下去会闹出人命的！  
“可是我觉得你想多了。”提姆一本正经地推了推眼镜，低下头靠近桌子，试图重新将注意力集中在书的内容上——这本书讲的什么来着？  
“好吧。想多了就想多了。”杰森哼了一声，直起身子，在提姆的脑袋上狠狠揉了一把，大步流星地走开了。  
就好像刚才什么也没有发生过。  
提姆直愣愣地盯着书面，直到上课铃响，他才意识到自己刚才一个字也没读进去。

事实上，这不是杰森第一次和他提起这个问题。  
从他们刚刚走近的那一刻起，杰森就开始旁敲侧击——好吧，提姆暗自耸了耸肩，准确来说应该叫“杰森式的旁敲侧击”，因为“杰森式的旁敲侧击”比“普通人的旁敲侧击”更为直白和明显，而且令人恐惧，还每一次都让他印象深刻。  
比如，当一对普通的情侣在街上买甜品时，他们可能是这样的——  
男生说：“嘿，你看那里有辆冰淇淋车，我们一起去买个甜筒好吗？”  
女生问：“为什么只买一个呢？”  
男生回答说：“因为我们可以一起吃呀，这样比较浪漫。”  
但是，当杰森和提姆在街上买甜品的时候，就变成了这样——  
提姆看了一眼不远处的冰淇淋车。  
“怎么，想吃冰淇淋吗？”杰森砸吧砸吧嘴，像是在故意馋提姆。  
“可以啊。”提姆悠悠地应道，“你带钱了？”  
“不。”杰森打了个响指，“你在这儿等我。”  
提姆站住了，疑惑地看着杰森大踏步地朝冰淇淋车走过去。  
他看到杰森绕到冰淇淋车的另一边，然后就没了动静。他扯了扯嘴角，叹了口气往别处看了一会儿，紧接着就被一个急刹车声惊得回过脑袋。  
冰淇淋车就停在他面前，车窗摇下来，露出杰森的半张脸：“你是要就在这儿吃一个，还是先上车？”  
提姆目瞪口呆。  
“或者，你可以拿着甜筒上车，口味你自己挑。”杰森大方地补充道。  
当提姆舔着一个香草口味的甜筒坐上副驾驶的时候，他终于忍不住道出了心中的疑惑：“你是怎么租到这辆车的？”  
“租？”杰森瞪大眼睛，猛打方向盘，“我买的！”  
“啊？！”提姆吓得差点把甜筒糊到自己脸上，“你不是说你没带钱的吗？！”  
“这都不是问题。我给了他你的联系方式，你大概今晚就会接到他的电话，要你支付一下买这辆车的费用。”杰森语气轻快，甚至还愉悦地吹了声口哨。  
提姆很想把甜筒糊到杰森脸上去——如果他还没吃完的话。

类似的事情杰森做过不少，比如他经常会强行塞给提姆一个大份的辣热狗，盯着他直到他瘫倒在椅子上撑得神志不清，然后再像扛一袋土豆那样不顾旁人惊恐的眼光在众目癸癸之下将他扛起来离开，临走之前还不忘抓走提姆没吃完的那大半个热狗；杰森会在上课的时候突然回过头朝提姆做鬼脸，提姆抬头的时候刚好会看到他，一不小心就笑出了声，结果引来老师和全班同学的目光聚焦，而罪魁祸首依然混迹在那些目光中，不怀好意地咧着嘴坏笑。  
……而他们其实并没有确立关系。  
双方都没有主动提过这件事情，即使是杰森也没有——但事实上谁都知道他们走得太近——太近了。  
而提姆则迟迟不肯承认。

当然，现在他们已经是正式的情侣关系了。  
重大事件往往发生在周五的下午。  
那天放学的时候，杰森和提姆如往常一样一前一后地走着。  
杰森突然停住了脚步，没留神的提姆一下子撞在他的背上，“嗷”地叫了一声。  
“怎么了？”提姆揉了揉额头，杰森转过身，弯下腰来凑近他，几乎和他鼻尖挨着鼻尖。  
“我一直觉得你长得很像一个人。”杰森严肃地说。  
“……谁啊？”提姆一脸茫然。  
“我的下一个男朋友。”杰森眨眨眼睛。  
“下一个？”提姆歪了歪脑袋。  
“也是第一个。”杰森笑着直起身子，在那一秒提姆稍微有点沮丧——按理说这时候应该会有一个吻，然而杰森永远选择给他惊喜——还没等他沮丧完，杰森就迅速揽着他的腰把他抱起来，灵活的转了一圈后，一个吻贴着他的嘴唇滑过。  
该死——当提姆终于发现的时候，他已经紧紧地抱住杰森了。  
——没有比这更糟糕的事情了，不是吗？  
不过话说回来，还有比这更美好的事情吗？  
当然也没有了。


End file.
